Sailor Seed
by Howling Wolf
Summary: Some the Blue Seed cast meets the Sailor Scouts on their way to America for a vacation.


I do not own any of these characters. They belong to their prospective creators.  
SAILOR SEED By Howling Wolf  
"Hey Kusanagi! Guess what!" shouted Momiji as she ran into her bedroom.  
  
Sitting in the window Kusanagi turned to see what had Momiji so exicited. It had been one year since the Aragami crisis. He had been seeing Momiji eversince then. He still watched her from the shadows some times, especially late at night. She still wore those silly panties just as she did when they first met. Taking a look at her glowing face he felt his love for her grow.  
  
"So what has you so exited today?" he asked.  
  
Momiji smiled. "I just won a trip for me and three of my friends to visit Californa in the United States."  
  
"How did that happen?"  
  
"The schools in the area are doing a field trip to the States for the winners of the contest of their different schools." answered Momiji.  
  
Kusanagi nodded. "So you're one of the winners huh? Who else won?"  
  
"I'm not really certain. Some other school in the Tokyo area is all I know for sure."  
  
"I take it that I will be one of the three friends you are taking with you?" he asked.  
  
"Of course you will! Besides with Kome and Mr. Yaegashi with us you shouldn't be able to get into any trouble." Momiji said with a smile.  
  
Kusanagi laughed. If Kome was traveling with them it would more likely be that she was the one who would be getting in trouble and not him. Still the trip would be interesting if they were going to the United States. It would make a good place to have a few dates with Momiji while they were there.  
  
"I take it that Kome and Yaegashi know about our little trip already?" he asked.  
  
"Of course. In fact when I told Kome about the trip I thought she was actually going to beg me to let her come for a minute. Apparently Mr. Yaegashi's mother is starting to drive her mad." Momiji said with a laugh.  
  
"Great. So when is the trip?"  
  
"We won't leave for another day or so. The students going are all leaving on the same flight."  
Tokyo,the Hino family temple. Inside Raye Hino's grandfather's temple Raye and her friends listened as their friend Amy told them her great news.  
  
"So we're all going to America huh?" asked Mina.  
  
"Yeah isn't this great!" said Serena with enthusism.  
  
The other look at Serena with sweatdrops on their heads. Serena could get exited over a piece of chocolate fudge cake like alone a field trip to the United States.  
  
"We could use a vacation after what we've been through the past couple of weeks." Lita said thinking of their time in the future with Rini.  
  
Well I for one think it is a great idea. Who else is going on this trip?" asked Darien.  
  
"Some student in Insumo won a ticket as well." answered Amy.  
  
Three weeks later, at the Tokyo International Airport. The sailor scouts are waiting for their flight to America to come in. Across the terminal Momiji and Kusanagi watched as Kome dragged her duffle bag behind her. Yaegashi simple shook his head as he followed his friends. He was looking forward to this trip they were about to take. America should prove to be interesting. Providing of course that Kome didn't try to shoot anyone on the plane or once they landed.  
  
"It was nice of Mr. Kunikida to drop us off at the airport. Uh Kome you didn't bring any weapons with you?" asked Momiji.  
  
Kome grinned. "Don't be ridicolous Momiji. I haven't needed to use my gun in since the Aragami disappeared."  
  
All three sighed their relief. Kome had been known to carry a gun when she went some where.  
  
"So where's the terminal that have to get to?" asked Yaegashi.  
  
"We're suposed to go to terminal 9a. So we aught to be, yes there it is." Momiji said pointing to the terminal where the sailor scouts were sitting.  
  
"Looks like the other students are here already." said Kome.  
  
"Yeah. Uh Kusanagi do you think you can behave yourself on the plane?" Momiji asked sweatly.  
  
"Sure no problem." he replied.  
  
"Why don't I believe you?" Momiji muttered to herself.  
  
The former TAC agents walked to the terminal just as the strange looking blonde suddenly tripped into Kome. Kome of course reacted to the situation in her usual manner. Shouting and yelling. Not to mention reaching for a weapon. Luckily Both Momiji and Yaegashi were able to hold her back before she was able to do anything. Serena looked up from the floor to see two people holding their friend back.  
  
"Let me at 'er! Let me at 'er!" Kome nearly shreeched.  
  
"Calm down Kome! It was just an accident. No harm was done so calm down!" Yaegashi said as he tried to restrain her.  
  
"Hey, if it helps any I could just knock her out." said Kusanagi.  
  
Momiji looked at him for a minute. "Shut up, Kusanagi!"  
  
"Why is she after me!!!" Serena wailed.  
  
Hearing the commotion the rest of the sailor scouts came to see what their friend had done now. Lita saw Kome trying to get to Serena and headed straight to Kome. Yaegashi seeing the angery teenager heading for them let go of Kome as she elbowed him in the ribs. The other sailor scouts sweatdropped as Lita approached Kome.  
  
"Hey! Who do you think you are." said Lita.  
  
"You'll have to forgive our friend. This is the first real vacation she's had in almost six months. Kome leave her friend alone and let's sit down somewhere." Momiji intervined.  
  
Kome sighed. "Oh all right. Come on Yaegashi."  
  
"Sorry about this!" Yaegashi said as Kome led him to a section of. Unoccupied chairs.  
  
Lita convinced that it had all been a misunderstanding went back to her friends with Serena. Darien and the other scouts asked Lita what that was all about. The fact that Serena was a cluzt at some times was no surprise to all of them, but Lita had never overreacted to such a misunderstanding before.  
  
"Don't you think you overreacted there, Lita?" asked Mina.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think that she would have really hurt Serena." said Darien.  
  
As both groups wait for their plane to land they watched each other cautiously. Within fifteen minutes the plane had landed and all the people at the gate started to board. Momiji and Kusanagai found that they had seats next to each other. Yaegashi was seating across the asile from Kome. Which, considering Kome's mood lately, Yaegashi considered blessing. The Sailor Scouts found themselves seated near the T.A.C. members. Serena and Darien started talking with Kusanagi and Momiji. By the time the plane was over the pacific ocean the four of them had started to become friends.  
  
Eight hours later the plane was landing at the San Fransico Internationally Airport. As the scouts and T.A.C. members departed the plane Momiji looked around at the unfamiliar airport.  
  
"So where are we going to be staying during our vacation here?" she asked.  
  
"At the Holiday Inn. There's one just a few blocks away from the beach." Said Yaegashi.  
  
"This is going to be great. Sun, beach, and stores and all payed for by the school and government. Once we get ourselves checked in to the hotel what we'll do first?" asked Momiji.  
  
"Well so long as we don't have to drag Kome away from any more fights I don't really care what we do." Kusanagi said as he carried his bags.  
  
Yaegashi and Momiji laughed as Kome's face turned red at Kusanagi's statement.  
  
THE END  
  
Author's notes Yeah I know that this was a short story with both shows briefly meeting. I couldn't think of a reason for them to stay together after the flight. Still any story you can finish as the saying goes. 


End file.
